El Efecto de tus Alas
by AruBell
Summary: Toda acción tiene una reacción y, por más mínima que ésta sea, el efecto en el futuro será enorme. Sakura se daría cuenta demasiado tarde, deseando no haber alterado su pasado tras realizar aquel jutsu prohibido; pronto entendería que, hay situaciones que no se pueden reparar con el tiempo ni mucho menos deben ser evitadas. / GaaSaku / Universo ninja / R18.
1. Preludio - Efecto mariposa

_**Aclaración:**_ _Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría. Créditos al creador(a) por la imagen de portada._

 ** _Advertencia del fic:_** _Universo ninja/semi alternativo - Podría contener personalidades OOC - 18+ - Narración en primera y tercera persona._

 ** _Advertencia del capítulo:_** _Salto temporal._

 ** _Pareja protagónica:_** _Haruno Sakura y Sabaku no Gaara_

 ** _Parejas secundarias:_** _ShikaIno, KibaHina, NaruTema, NejiTen y SasuKarin (Sujetas a cambio)._

 ** _Resumen:_** _Toda acción tiene una reacción y, por más mínima que ésta sea, el efecto en el futuro será enorme. Sakura se daría cuenta demasiado tarde, deseando no haber alterado su pasado tras realizar aquel jutsu prohibido; pronto entendería que, hay situaciones que no se pueden reparar con el tiempo y, mucho menos deben ser evitadas._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _›EL EFECTO DE TUS ALAS‹_**

 ** _Por: Zaphyr Bell_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"El simple aleteo de una mariposa_

 _Puede cambiar el mundo."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Preludio_**

 ** _—Efecto Mariposa—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _A veces me preguntaba:_

 _¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas, de haber tomado las medidas necesarias?_

 _Porque lo hice. Procuré hacer todo correctamente para que el futuro fuera mucho mejor que el que nos mostraba a un Sasuke cegado por la venganza, un Naruto siendo perseguido por Akatsuki debido a la bestia en su interior y, un Kakashi con ánimos de ayudarnos a todos, a pesar de sus debates mentales._

 _Procuré darlo todo de mí, para que mi futuro a lado de Sasuke fuese otro. No aquel en el que intentó matarme un par de veces, ni mucho menos aquel en donde me decía que «seguía siendo molesta» y me miraba con fastidio... Intenté._

 _Porque cuando me pusieron al tanto de la situación, supe que había hecho las cosas mal._

 _«Suna y Konoha están en guerra...»_

 _Aquella frase heló mi piel. El simple hecho de volver y saber que por un simple movimiento, el futuro había cambiado completamente, me hizo comprender dos cosas._

 _La primera. No debí viajar al pasado._

 _Y la segunda. No debí volver al futuro._

 _Tal vez mi deseo por evitar lo inevitable fue más grande que mi cordura, pero, fue un deseo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera tomado. Porque, ¿qué persona no intentaría evitar la muerte de uno de sus dos mejores amigos?_

 _Sasuke asesinó a Naruto en el Valle del Fin, ocasionando estragos en Konoha que ni el mismo Hokage fue capaz de perdonar. Por lo tanto, las repercusiones contra él no fueron gratas, ni mucho menos alentadoras, porque, el único que podía detenerlo era él. La persona a la que asesinó._

 _Yo solamente quería evitar aquello. Nunca me imaginé que encontrarme con él antes de lo previsto, cambiaría el rumbo de la situación._

 _Sabaku no Gaara._

 _«¡¿Su... Su qué?!»_

 _Recuerdo haber gritado frente a Temari. También recuerdo que ella habló con los médicos, alertándolos sobre una posible pérdida de memoria. No sé lo que pasa ahora, pero sí sé con claridad que esto es mi culpa._

 _Claramente esto no era lo que había querido. Yo sólo tenía la intención de evitar la masacre del clan Uchiha, sin embargo, nada salió como lo esperaba. Ni el tiempo, ni el espacio fueron los correctos._

 _«Tranquila... Yo siempre estaré contigo...»_

 _Gaara. Fue él quien me dijo aquello. Sus palabras suenan tan lejanas que me resulta imposible creer que son verdaderas. Pero también las siento tan cálidas, tan mías, como si me las hubiera dicho miles de veces. ¿Por qué siento esta opresión en el pecho cada vez que me mira, me habla o me toma de la mano?_

 _Me aterra saberlo. Me aterra salir afuera y encontrarme con el peor error de mi vida. Me llena de coraje observar a mi alrededor y darme cuenta de que yo soy la única culpable de todo. No me siento en condición de encontrarme con el efecto que mis actos han causado, ni mucho menos de darme cuenta de lo que he hecho con el futuro._

 _Un futuro al que no pertenezco._

 _[...]_

* * *

Sakura corría a toda velocidad, buscando encontrar algún indicio que le dijera que había aterrizado en la época correcta. Según aquel pergamino, el Jutsu de viaje en el tiempo te hacía retroceder a la época que más desearas. Y ella deseó viajar hasta ese día: Un día antes de la masacre al clan Uchiha, por el prodigioso Uchiha Itachi.

Pero algo no andaba bien.

¿Por qué su apariencia era la de una niña de trece años?

Era por eso que debía cerciorarse qué día era, sin alterar un solo hecho de esa época. Cualquier gesto, mirada o contacto con las personas de ese lugar, significaría un grave error. Su único propósito era alertar al clan Uchiha sobre las intenciones de Itachi, sin dejar que descubrieran su identidad. Nada podía salir mal en el futuro de hacer aquello, ¿o si?

No se imaginó chocar con la espalda de alguien, o más bien, con la calabaza que portaba en su espalda. Cayó al suelo de sentón y eso le provocó un agudo quejido de dolor, además de un gran chichón en la cabeza, producto del golpe con la calabaza.

Primer error.

El segundo implicado se giró sobre sus talones y la observó de reojo. Sakura tuvo el impulso de mirar a la persona que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ayudarla a levantarse o por lo menos, pedir perdón; y lo hizo. Lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos verdes y marcados por unas grandes ojeras, tan profundos que le erizaron la piel al instante. La falta de cejas y el kanji "amor" en la parte posterior izquierda de la frente le daban un toque tétrico a su rostro, mientras que, la mueca en sus labios no suavizaba su rostro y, por lo tanto, no mejoraba su apariencia. Ese pelirrojo sólo podía significar el peligro.

Segundo error.

—¡Deja de verme así! —vociferó indignada.

Él no contestó, al contrario, afiló su mirada e intensificó la mueca en sus labios. Ese gesto sólo la hizo removerse incómoda en su lugar, a la vez que se arrepentía de haberle reclamado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: hablarle.

Tercer error.

Salió corriendo sin importarle que el pelirrojo la siguiera con la vista hasta perderse en el horizonte, ni mucho menos que a lo lejos divisara a sus dos amigos a mitad de la calle; Naruto hablaba con Konohamaru y Sasuke miraba molesto a un punto indefinido del mapa.

Suspiró aliviada y se dirigió a ellos con naturalidad. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta en qué época estaba. Su memoria comenzaba a distorsionarse y sus recuerdos ahora eran borrosos. Sin duda debía darse prisa y regresar a su tiempo, de lo contrario, alteraría el futuro.

Pero había un problema: ella no quería cambiar nada de esa fecha.

¿Qué haría?

No podía actuar imprudente y su memoria cada vez era más borrosa. Un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente. En ese momento supo que algo había pasado y todo había sido gracias al contacto con ese extraño niño de cabello rojo.

Sakura rompió las reglas de aquel Jutsu que se consideraba _prohibido._

Fijó su vista de nuevo hacia sus compañeros y lo supo.

Un trío de ninjas de la Arena estaban frente a ellos, intentando buscar pelea. El mismo pelirrojo estaba de cabeza sobre la rama de un árbol, amenazando de muerte a su mismo compañero y disculpándose con Sasuke, para después presentarse ante él e ignorar a un Naruto furioso.

No podía ser peor.

Se suponía que ella estaría presente en aquella escena, preguntando a ese trío por su estancia en Konoha, siendo ellos provenientes de Suna. Se suponía que en ese momento se enterarían de los exámenes Chunin... Se suponía que en ese momento, el chico que se llamaba Gaara, se diera media vuelta con el objeto de marcharse. Y no la estuviera mirando de nuevo antes de irse de un salto.

—No me mires así.

De repente, apareció frente a ella usando la arena, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y la misma expresión fiera en el rostro.

Eso definitivamente no debía pasar.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Además de amar el SasuSaku, NaruSaku y un sin fin de parejas Crack, estoy aquí, aportando mi granito de arena al fandom GaaSaku, pareja que por cierto adoro tanto como mis ships primordiales.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia no tendrá NaruHina, SasuSaku ni ninguna pareja canon, porque, se supone que esto es una historia paralela a la canon (según mi punto de vista).

Y para terminar, sé que resultará un poco confusa al principio, principalmente por los saltos de tiempo y cambio de narración, pero espero poder aclarar todos los puntos con el paso de lo capítulos.

Y bien, ¿les gusta la idea?

Si es así, pueden dejar un rw aquí abajo ⬇⬇ o dejarme sus críticas y sugerencias. Recuerden que los rw inspiran al autor.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	2. Recuerdo escarlata

_**Advertencia del fic:**_ _La clasificación variará en cada capítulo. Por ahora se mantendrá en (T: 13+) - Universo ninja / Semi alternativo - Narración en primera y tercera persona - lenguaje obsceno (en menor medida) - Contenido OOC._

 _ **Advertencia del capítulo:**_ _Salto temporal_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Arco I._**

 ** _›Entre la guerra y el amor‹_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"No hay pasado que deba lamentarse_

 _Ni futuro que deba prepararse..."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

 ** _—Recuerdo escarlata—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gaara._**

 _No sé lo que pasa con ella, tampoco sé lo que pasa conmigo._

 _Todo a nuestro alrededor se torna oscuro y siniestro, casi igual a mi infancia. Nunca sentí tanto miedo a algo tan sustancial como el rechazo, porque nunca lo consideré de importancia. No después de mi penosa infancia. Pero ahora es diferente. Es diferente porque es ella quien me rechaza de una manera dolorosa, con la excusa de no recordar nada en relación a mí._

 _Me duele. Nuevamente siento ese ardor en mi pecho que no me deja respirar, que no me deja acercarme a ella por temor a asustarla, que no me deja emitir palabra alguna por miedo a decir algo que le moleste. No lo entiendo, sólo la perdí de vista un momento y cuando la busqué, la encontré desplomada en el verde pastizal con un pergamino extraño, en blanco; ella estaba inconsciente y por un instante creí que el enemigo le había hecho daño; y me preocupé al ver en la palma de su mano derecha un extraño código hecho a base de cortadas. Estaba sangrando._

 _«—Kazekage-sama, ¿qué hace usted aquí?»_

 _Esa pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la espalda. Ella no solía llamarme así, ni tampoco me miraba con duda y pánico; no retrocedía nunca cuando me acercaba a ella ni mucho menos temblaba. Su mano aún sangrante se escabullía temerosa bajo su ropa, buscaba algo; los dedos de su mano izquierda vagaban sobre el pasto teñido de rojo y de vez en cuando lo arrancaba. Estaba nerviosa._

 _«—Estamos en medio de una guerra. Eres el Kazekage, por lo tanto, tu trabajo es liderarnos y proteger a tu pueblo... Deja los sentimentalismos para después.»_

 _Nunca antes había escuchado a Temari tan objetiva. O tal vez era yo el que no se comportaba como debía, el que se dejaba guiar por lo que "ella" manifestaba, el que quería mandar todo al diablo con tal de que me mirara como antes... Yo era el único que la amaba._

 _Sakura._

 _«—Yo no quería esto... Yo solamente quería arreglarlo y ahora soy la única culpable de todo esto... ¡Lo he jodido todo!»_

 _Recuerdo que fue lo primero que me dijo al llegar a Suna y enterarse "de nuevo" de la situación actual. Rompió en llanto y lo único que yo pude hacer fue escucharla sollozar, porque no podía acercarme a ella, no con sus recuerdos borrosos y su mente distorsionada. Sakura no paraba de maldecirse a sí misma por haber causado esta guerra. Y de alguna manera comprendí su sentimiento de frustración... Pero nunca entendí su argumento._

 _«—¡Tú eres el único culpable! Si no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino ese día... Yo... Tú... ¡Nada de esto habría pasado!»_

 _Ella me culpó hasta el cansancio. No logré entenderla en ese momento porque alegaba cosas que eran difíciles de creer; relataba hechos que jamás habían sucedido y afirmaba ser de "otra dimensión" en la que la guerra había acabado ya y, curiosamente Konoha era nuestra aliada, no una enemiga._

 _Quise reír ante aquello, de verdad quise. Pero no pude._

 _Porque algo dentro de mí me dijo que Sakura no mentía. El brillo en sus ojos al describir al Hokage fue de anhelo, de admiración y por supuesto, de absoluta verdad; al relatar los sucesos entre Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y ella, se veía tan nostálgica que me pareció recordarlo a mí también, incluso cuando yo no viví nada de lo que me contaba._

 _«—Gaara... Tú no eres el culpable de nada. Fui yo la tonta que no debió forzar al destino...»_

 _Dos días después se disculpó conmigo e incluso volvió a llamarme sin honoríficos ni formalidades, pero las cosas entre ella y yo no volvieron a ser las mismas; ella ya no albergaba por mí los mismos sentimientos, ya no me miraba con los mismos ojos ni me hablaba con las mismas palabras. El amor que Sakura sentía por mí se esfumó de un momento a otro y ahora creo que Uchiha Sasuke es el único dueño de su corazón. Porque ahora a él lo mira como a mí antes. Con anhelo, con ternura... Con amor._

 _«—Lo siento... Pero yo pertenezco a Konoha.»_

 _Aquel día se fue sin decirme más de lo que me había dicho. Me lo dejó claro: no me ama. Sakura se fue en busca de Naruto y Sasuke, eso me dejó entendido; se marchó de Suna dejando al Kazekage con la confianza traicionada y a Gaara con el corazón roto. En ese momento no supe si estaba siendo el Kazekage o Gaara, lo único que sabía era que no quería dejarla ir a los brazos de Naruto o Sasuke, que no quería apartarla de mi lado y que si ella se iba, también lo harían mis ganas por dar fin a la guerra._

 _¡Maldición! ¿Tanta influencia tiene ella en mí? Ahora se fue y no sé a dónde o qué rumbo tomó. Ahora lo único que quiero es cruzar cielo, mar y tierra para recuperarla, no me importa si termino matando a gente inocente. Aquella faceta de monstruo ha regresado a mí con su partida; ese deseo por derramar sangre; esa necesidad por aspirar aquel olor metálico que se desprende de los cadáveres frescos... Todo gracias a su ausencia._

 _«—Iré a reparar lo que arruiné... Gracias por todo, Gaara.»_

 _Esas palabras me llenaron de miedo, fue la última vez que la vi y la última vez que la pude tocar. No sé exactamente a lo que se refirió con eso y estoy seguro de que no quiero saberlo, pero de alguna forma esto no me da un buen presentimiento. De hecho, es todo lo contrario._

 _La busco sin cesar, día y noche; mi mente no maquina otra cosa que el recuerdo escarlata de su mano. El color escarlata de su sangre resbalando por su cuerpo y el color escarlata de sus ojos, hinchados de tanto llorar. Sakura me oculta algo desde el principio y presiento que lo sabré al ver el escarlata de su sangre sobre su pecho._

 _Ella morirá._

 _¿Cómo interpretar la muerte?_

 _¿Como el fin de la vida? Puede ser. Porque la muerte es el nombre que se le da al final de la existencia de la vida, nuestra existencia._

 _Sakura lo interpreta como el final de un ciclo que da inicio a uno nuevo y yo le creo. La muerte de una persona regala el nacimiento de otra, mientras que la muerte de una era da inicio a otra; la muerte no es sinónimo de miedo ni mucho menos de resignación._

 _No hay que temer a la muerte, sino a la manera en que vamos a morir._

 _Yo temo a eso, no sólo por mí, sino también por mis hermanos, mi pueblo y ella. Sakura no merece morir como lo tiene planeado ni tampoco a esta edad. Aún le falta mucho camino por recorrer y bastantes cosas por aprender... Aún si no es a mi lado._

 _Aún si es de la mano de Sasuke o Naruto, ella debe vivir._

 _[...]_

* * *

Sakura se cepillaba los dientes con fuerza. Ese día no había sido para nada bueno y su nivel de ira estaba al máximo. No por haber golpeado a Naruto y Konohamaru tras haber escuchado insinuaciones descaradas en las que la mencionaban a ella como la novia del rubio, más bien por toparse de frente con aquellos orbes verde aguamarina que le helaban hasta la última célula de su sangre y, para colmo, cruzado palabras con el dueño de esos aterradores ojos.

A estas alturas de la noche, Haruno Sakura se había olvidado casi por completo de su viaje en el tiempo y la misión fallida que tenía en mente. Para el amanecer, ya se habría olvidado por completo del percance, devolviendo sus cambios al futuro y dejando su alma en esa época, atada al cuerpo de niña que ahí residía.

Francamente no haría nada al respecto, total, si no sabía cómo regresar tampoco hallaría la forma de hacerlo, porque, por más optimista que fuese, la realidad era tan clara como las lágrimas cristalinas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Soy una tonta.

Repitió por enésima vez cundo vio su reflejo en el espejo. Nada de eso debió haber pasado; nada de eso hubiera pasado de calcular con mayor precisión hasta el más mínimo detalle. De no haberse topado con aquel genin de Suna, tal vez Naruto no habría actuado tan imprudente como siempre al tratar de defenderla, terminando en el suelo de un solo movimiento y finalmente ella intercediendo por él, para que el chico pelirrojo le perdonara la vida. Inesperadamente, se marchó sin decir palabra alguna.

—Sí, lo eres.

Pegó un respingo al escuchar una profunda voz provenir del umbral de su baño. Tragó grueso, sabía a quién pertenecía tan tétrico timbre vocal, jamás lo olvidaría. No al menos en esta vida. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, por lo que tuvo que aferrarse al lavabo con fuerza. Se debatía mentalmente entre encarar al sujeto y salir corriendo por la estrecha ventana que conectaba a la calle, aún sabiendo que la alcanzaría con facilidad.

Se armó de valor contando hasta diez, aspirando todo el aire que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían y lo exhaló en un largo suspiro; soltó sus manos del lavamanos y giró lentamente su cuerpo hasta dar con la silueta del niño que la observaba fijamente, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. El tipo de hacía unas horas estaba de pie, en su habitación, frente a ella y con la misma expresión imperturbable en su rostro.

—¿Qu-qué quieres? —Trató de sonar valerosa, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

—Les tienes afecto —dijo él simplemente.

Sakua frunció el ceño sin entender la oración. Aquel pelirrojo le ponía los nervios de punta y no estaba segura si era a causa de la furtiva mirada que le enviaba, la frívola voz que emitían sus cuerdas vocales o la mueca en los labios que daban a notar su molestia. Si no mal recordaba, ese chico era de su edad y se llamaba Sabaku no Gaara. Pero, ¿por qué estaba ahí, si era Sasuke el que le interesaba?

—¿Qué dices? —Esta vez sonó más confiada.

—¿Por qué? —Gaara dio un paso adelante—. ¿Por qué les quieres?

—N-no entiendo...

Él dio otro paso al frente, jalándose los rojizos cabellos de su cabeza. El miedo en la chica volvió, retrocediendo lo poco que quedaba de espacio hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Comenzó a sudar frío cuando lo observó desviar la vista hacia el suelo mientras apoyaba su otra mano en una de las paredes perpendiculares a la que ella estaba recargada.

—El amor y el cariño son meros sentimientos hipócritas —pronunció él sin despegar la vista del suelo, pero comenzando a andar nuevamente en dirección de la chica—, te vuelven débil, vulnerable...

—P-por favor —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Si Gaara se acercaba más, estaba segura de que no lo soportaría—. Vete.

—Yo sólo me amo a mí mismo —musitaba. Cada vez se acercaba más a ella—. Porque el afecto hacia los demás es una vil porquería... ¡Una mierda!

Un paso, dos, tres y Gaara ya estaba frente a una temblorosa Sakura, y ella, flaqueaba cada vez más. Se encontraba al borde del colapso, siendo sostenida solamente por sus delgadas piernas que, estaba segura, no resistirían por mucho tiempo el peso de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo apoyó su mano derecha en la misma pared en la que ella se recargada, bastante cerca de su rostro ya perlado en sudor; acercó lentamente el rostro al de ella, respirando el mismo arire que los pulmones femeninos descargaban, al igual que el aliento con olor a crema dental que desprendía su boca. Arrugó las inexistentes cejas e hizo una mueca aún más grande con sus labios y nariz.

—La mirada que él tenía —musitó con acidez, provocando que Sakura ladeara el rostro hacia un lado—, era igual a la mía.

—No sé de qué hablas, por favor-

—¡Uchiha Sasuke es igual a mí!

El golpe al espejo del baño provocó un fuerte estruendo en la habitación. Gaara lo rompió con el puño sin importar el sonoro grito de terror que pegó la chica o el dolor que podría causarle a su piel; de igual forma, sabía que la arena siempre lo protegería de las heridas, sin causarle ningún dolor físico. Apretó con fuerza los párpados, sin atreverse a mirar a la fémina que se hallaba a tan sólo centímetros de distancia, no obstante, podía escuchar a la perfección el tiritar de sus dientes. Estaba aterrada.

—Puedo verlo —volvió a tomar la palabra—. Él es igual a mí y aún así lo quieres... ¿Por qué?

No hubo ninguna respuesta. La cordura en la mente de Sakura ya se había desconectado de la realidad, llevándola a un submundo lleno de sensaciones que le eran inexplicables. Una parte de su versión futura le avisaba que esa no era su época ni mucho menos esa situación tenía que pasar, pero la otra parte de su ser se encontraba bloqueada, sin saber que hacer ante una persona como Gaara, teniendo en cuenta que si lo hacía enfadar, la mataría ahí mismo.

¿Por qué tenía que buscarla a ella? Justo cuando creyó que el pasado se convertiría en su presente y finalmente podría solucionar las cosas aún estando en esa época, aparecía ese misterioso pelirrojo a devolverle las ideas y desestabilizar su deseo por quedarse ahí, inclinándolo a un anhelo por huir lo más lejos posible de él, de sus amigos y de la aldea; un pensamiento enfermo de querer suicidarse que le sofocaba los pulmones a tal punto de que ardían por falta de aire.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había contenido la respiración.

Aún con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, por sobre el hombro de Gaara, trató de articular alguna palabra para alejarlo de ella. De sus labios no salió ningún sonido, al contrario, con su diente canino se mordió el labio inferior, a la vez que de su ojo izquierdo brotaba la primera lágrima, descendiendo por su mejilla hasta morir en su barbilla.

—Sakura, ¿estás ahí?

La preocupada voz de su madre se escuchaba afuera de su habitación, seguramente había escuchado el ruido de su espejo romperse. Gaara la miró con intensidad por última vez, dándole a entender que volvería, tal vez con intenciones mayores a entablar una «conversación» decente. Volvió a temblar ante tal gesto, pero cuando lo vio desvanecerse entre su propia arena, pudo respirar hondo y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sin importarle que estuvieran los trozos del espejo roto regados por todo el piso y pudiera cortarse con ellos.

—Sakura, hija, no nos asustes. ¿Te pasa algo?

Sintió el pinchazo en sus rodillas y pronto el olor metálico a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales. Fue entonces que dejó escapar las lágrimas que tenía retenidas desde hacía tiempo. No concebía la posibilidad de volver a ver a Sabaku no Gaara, no sin volver a llorar como ahora lo hacía. Ese sujeto le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de vomitar que, estaba segura, no había sentido con nadie más. Nunca nadie la había mirado de esa forma tan profunda y siniestra y eso le aterraba.

Las arcadas no se hicieron esperar y no pudo evitar arrastrarse por el suelo hasta devolver la cena que había engullido sobre el excusado. Más trozos del espejo roto se incrustaron en la piel de sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, pero poca atención le prestó a eso, ni siquiera sentía dolor a pesar de ver su sangre esparcida por el piso y bañando su carne. Lo único en que pensaba, eran las repercusiones que ese encuentro tendrían más adelante, ya que cualquier acción que ella hiciese con las personas a su alrededor, afectarían al futuro.

Escuchó vago el sonido de la cerradura ser forzada con una llave, cerrando los ojos pesadamente. No soportaría mucho tiempo más despierta. Al oír la aterrada voz de su madre llamándola y la preocupada de su padre, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía abrir los ojos ni pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que sólo sintió ser cargada por unos brazos, seguramente de su padre, y ser transportada fuera del baño.

Después de ahí, no supo nada más. Había perdido la consciencia.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Sé que me tardé un poco (mucho) en actualizar este fic y me siento muy apenada por ello. Pero me alegra que haya tenido una buena aceptación, a pesar de que el fandom GaaSaku sea algo limitado.

Sé que puede resultar algo confuso debido a los saltos de tiempo y cambio de narración, pero espero yo que con el tiempo se vaya aclarando todo, ya que la narración en primera persona son sucesos que pasarán en un futuro con nuestros personajes. Así que no le piensen mucho en esa parte.

Y agradezco de todo corazón a todos esos favs, follows y reviews recibidos en el primer capítulo, de verdad, agradezco mucho a _Alessannd Leto,_ _ Blossom Komatsu, GaaraxSakura, Ariazu Covenant, Jessica Ivonne, copaaldana-30, Nami-07, y Jun Aoi_

 _GaaraxSakura:_ _Me alegra que te haya gustado el prólogo, y me alegra mucho más que seas fan de la pareja, yo también los amo y creo que se ven súper tiernos juntos. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Te mando un abrazo. ❤_

 _Jessica Ivonne:_ _Sí, lo sé. Es muy triste que haya tan pocos fics de esta hermosa pareja, pero que no decaiga el ánimo. Mientras haya fans GaaSaku, no morirá esta bella pareja ni sus fics. Yo también los adoro, es una de mis parejas favoritas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Te mando un abrazo. ❤_

 _Nami-07: Pronto tendrás ShikaIno, no te preocupes que yo te prometo agregarlos cuando menos te lo esperes. Me alegra mucho tener a otra fan GaaSaku por aquí, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutes el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Te mando un abrazo. ❤_

Y por último:

¿Merezco un review?

Me encantó leer sus comentarios, me hizo muy feliz saber que les gustó esto. Y ya saben que si hay algo que quieran manifestar, ahí abajo ⬇⬇ lo pueden hacer.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


End file.
